sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Achiga-hen episode 11
The opening "Miracle Rush" sung by StylipS The Ending "Futuristic Player" sung by Miyuki Hashimoto Summary Toki Onjouji uses her double turn vision and in her vision, she saw Hanada making move as quickly as possible to end the champion streak. Toki is visibly more worn out after her vision, but continues with the game, following her vision. Though Toki helped Hanada to develop her hand, she can't guess the last tile that Kirame Hanada had, which lead her to win with a Mangan instead, still stopping champion streak. Toki apologizes to Kirame, but Kirame thinks that it's fine, and that this is the way it has to be. Kuro Matsumi, still clueless about the situation, wonders why Toki didn't go for her signature move Riichi Ippatsu move. Senriyama rejoices as Toki wins, putting an end to Teru's streak, but Ryuuka looks melancholy. As Toki continues to uses her double turn ahead, she is constantly losing her strength which make it hard for her to draw the tiles frequently. When Teru begins her winning streak again, Kirame thinks they're in for a tough time in the second half as well. Then the Shindouji team worries if Hanada gonna last until the end or not. Mairu says that even through a biased outlook, it doesn't look good for them. Flashing back to a conversation between Mairu and Himeko, talking about the vanguard. Himeko isn't sure why Hanada was picked, and Mairu reveals that their vanguard is a sacrifice, because Shindouji has had poor results in previous interhighs, including the last one, where Mairu believes she failed, and so, they've decided to avoid the ace battle in the beginning by putting the only player who didn't drop below 0 in their weekend matches against pros, Kirame Hanada. The conversation was overheard by Hanada. Despite Himeko thinking that Kirame might be sad if she heard the true reason she made it onto the team as a regular, she is instead happy that someone needed her strength, and thus lending her power to the team, saying she'll be the best sacrificial pawn ever. Meanwhile in the match, the others continue to worry about what to do while the champion continues her winning streak with a gap of over 100,000 points from the second school. As the champion becomes the dealer in the last round, Hanada and Kuro notice that Toki is extremely exhausted due to using to much power. In the Senriyama waiting room, Sera says that this can't continue any longer. Hiroko agrees, saying that she didn't expect the point gap to be this big; Sera aggressively cuts her off, saying she meant Toki's body probably can't handle any more of this. Their conversation is cut short when Toki plays into Teru's hand, surprising everybody. Kouko mentions that this is the first time on record that Toki has played into someone else's hand without declaring riichi before hand. Outside the tournament hall, Yuuki, Saki, and Nodoka arrive. Yuuki quickly wants to go in to watch, but Saki hesitates, not wanting to see her sister; so Nodoka allows her to stay outside, while taking Yuuki inside. Back at the hotel, Hisa, Mako, Kana, and Mihoko talk about the match, saying that it's impossible to tell when the match will end, as it could be from someone else winning, but it'll probably be faster if Teru busts someone. Hisa then thinks that if they continue to win, they will also have to face Teru, and will need a strategy for it. As Toki begins slowly losing her vision, she remember about the team talking about "Toki shift" which are each of her team mates helping Toki doing her work to ease her burden as she have a weak body, which was the condition the doctor set in order for Toki to join a training camp. It would also be easier on them in school to use the Toki shift in order to cut down on commutes to the hospital. Toki asks if it's really necessary for her team mates to be doing this, and if it would be better for others to partake instead. Ryuuka says that bench members will also be doing it, and Hiroko says that most importantly, they want to do it. At the training camp, Toki wakes up and sees that Ryuuka is admiring the night time. Ryuuka says she was watching the lights across the river, as each one represents a family and other people; Toki says that they could also be street lamps. They talk about Sera's experience from the previous year: when she lost in the final and on the airplane ride back, she saw the sea of lights, and imagined each one was someone rooting for her - each one someone she let down, and began crying because of it. Toki says that's not like Sera at all, and Ryuuka thinks that's probably just what the Nationals do to you. On the airplane ride back from the training camp, Toki looks out and sees all of the lights, and has the same impression that Sera did. As she regains her vision by a little bit, she sees Teru win a mangan tsumo, keep the match alive, going to bonus round 2. Toki thinks that with her last win being 12,300, the next win will be 18,600, which she definitely cannot afford. Kirame shares similar sentiments, thinking that the odds are getting worse and worse for her, the chances of her team ending second, the chances of someone else busting, the chances of the team rallying after her and taking second, she can't calculate that; however, she knows the only outcome she would be happy with, is nobody going under 0, and everyone getting to play mahjong. Kuro thinks that she still hasn't won, and is still useless, but Kirame and Toki thank her for hoarding all the dora, preventing Teru from easily raising her score and needing to go with bigger and bigger hands. Toki struggles to draw tiles. However, she thinks about her team mates, and thinks that now is the time to use the future sight she's been gifted by her team mates, going beyond her limit and seeing three turns ahead to stop the champion. Trivia * The scores as of the 4th South Round, 2nd bonus. (Differences calculated from the 4th East Hand, 3rd Bonus) Episodes navigation Category:Saki Achiga-hen episodes Category:Episodes